1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of reciprocating conveyors, particularly those used in trailers, either retrofitted or as original equipment. More particularly the invention is related to the interrelation of fixed and moving components of the conveyor and trailer and the transmission of loads from the moving to the fixed components.
2. Prior Art
The U.S. patents listed below are prior art closely related to the subject invention.
______________________________________ 4,184,587 4,709,805 4,506,211 5,390,781 4,691,819 RE 35,022 ______________________________________
As is well known in the art, reciprocating conveyors carry the weight of loads and/or loading equipment such as forklifts on moving components known as slats which extend longitudinally in the trailer and form the floor of the trailer. The slats are supported on cross beams and, in the area of the mechanism for actuating the slats, on members called cross drives. In a high percentage of moving conveyor installations the actuation mechanism is hydraulic, using linear actuators comprising pistons, piston rods and cylinders. In the known and cited prior art the cross drives are supported on either the cylinders or piston rods of the actuation mechanism, with the result that a portion of the loads on the slats in the area of the actuation mechanism is transferred onto the actuators, applying primarily bending loads. Such loading causes excessive wear on the pistons, rods, seals and bearing surfaces of the actuators and also decreases the operational efficiency of the actuation. Actuators designed to accommodate these loads would be undesirably large, heavy and expensive. Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide a reciprocating conveyor, for use in a trailer, in which the loads on the conveyor are not transferred to the conveyor actuators. Further objectives are that the actuation mechanism and related structure be relatively small and simple and operationally and structurally efficient.